Puppy Love
by Spawn of Insanity
Summary: Rated PG13 for future language, violence and harsh-ness. Takes place in the days of MWPP. RL-OC and SB-OC
1. Meet The Blacks

**Puppy Love**

Disclaimer: Though I would forever love to, I sadly do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter Books, or series. Though, I must admit I love her characters and plot and everything. . anyway, all the characters that have already been mentioned in the Harry Potter series are © to JK Rowling. Sierra Black, Casey Thomas and any other random chick is © to me, Kay. And about Mr. Black, Don is the actual Mr. Black that is spoken about in the books.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One - Meet the Blacks**

Growing up in the House of Black wasn't always an easy thing. With her parents being the 'anti-muggle' crazed people they were and her younger half-brother being a clone of her step-father, Sierra lived a life of anti-socialism. Her amusement? Bringing the house to complete disaster and destruction with her partner in crime, Sirius. She was the brains, he was the... well, the stupid one who actually carried out her plans. But nevertheless, the relationship between the Black twins was fairly good, considering that they've only lived with each other for two years. Confused? I'll explain.

Darek Black had met his wife, Rosalyn Scott, at the ripe age of twenty three. Before they had gotten married, about a year after they had met, Rose and given birth to a beautiful baby boy. His name was Logan Erik Black. They got married two years later, and brought another life into the world. Well, lives, to be exact. On the day of June 16, Sirius Gordon Black and Sierra Lynn Black were born. Rosalyn had cried and cried over the birth of twins, saying that it was usually a sign of a squib. Darek hadn't thought any of it, and after his wife had claimed that she would take care of the healthier of the two, he had left to once again live by himself... with the exception of the newly born.

Sierra had been taken away to live in a small country house on the outskirts of Yorkshire with her father. Since her father was a reporter for the Daily Prophet, he had been sent around the world to write news stories, leaving his daughter with the best Nanny he could find for his area. Leila Thomas, a muggle-born witch, had been given the job to take care of the growing Black. Sierra had been taken to stay at the young womans house whenever her father was away, and grew to live Leila like a mother. Leila had a daughter as well, born only a few months before Sierra and Sirius. Cassandra, a.k.a Casey, Thomas was Sierra's best friend. The two were always found with each other, and drove all Leila's boyfriends completely mad. Little did the three girls know, that it would be the only the three of them for many years to come.

At the age of four, Darek Black had been savagely murdered by a werewolf man who, as of today, is still currently unnamed. The small house on the outskirts of Yorkshire was sold to a young wizard, and Sierra was shipped off to live with Leila. The whereabouts of her mother was unknown, and it had taken the young mother two years to finally find the House of Black on 12 Grimmauld Place, London. Though, after the news of her deceased husband, Rosalyn was in denial. She wouldn't take her daughter, and she refused to communicate with the filthy mudblood again. Leila knew she couldn't keep Sierra as her own. She couldn't afford it. Paying for herself and her own daughter was hard enough. After three years of badgering, Rosalyn had finally taken her daughter, whom now was at the age of nine. A deep hatred was kept for her mother, who had already remarried to her Uncle Donald and conceived a child, Regulus. Though, finally reunited with her twin, Sierra had at least one thing to keep her life interesting.

Two years flew by. Sirius and Sierra, now at the age of eleven had received their letters from Hogwarts. Rosalyn was relieved. Any thought of the twins leaving the house was a good thought, according to her. Regulus, five years of age, was giving tantrums about why he hadn't gotten a letter to Hogwarts. But, smart Sirius, gave Regulus a sticky gum he had bought from Diagon Alley. His mouth didn't open again.

"You two!" Rosalyn glared, a long slender finger pointing at first Sirius than Sierra. "What in Merlin's name did you give him?"

Her once beautiful brown eyes were beautiful no longer, as they were flaming with anger and her pupils and shrunken in size considerably. Her dark brown, almost black hair fell into her face and her deep red lips formed a thin line as she starred accusingly at the two. The hair on the back of Sierra's neck rose, and her throat tightened. Unfortunately, it was Sirius who spoke up.

"We shut him up. He was screaming mom, and I was beginning to have a headache!"

Sirius had a stubborn look on his face. Even when not in his playful mood, Sirius Black was still a cute kid. With his dark brown, almost black hair cut to chin length and flared all over the place, and his deep grey eyes looking determined as they starred back at his mother. The eleven year old stood with his shoulders back and head high, arms crossed over his chest stubbornly and there wasn't one sign on his face saying he'd back down.

Just behind her twin, was Sierra. Ok... she got the brains, he got bravery. It's a fair deal.

Rosalyn's chocolate eyes switched from Sirius to his sister. As the piercing gaze rounded on her, Sierra somewhat shrank behind her brother. Her step-father she could stand up to, but when it came to her mother, she felt so small and insignificant. Sierra would rather stand up to a rampaging herd of buffalo than her mother. Knowing her mother, it was probably safer to face up to the buffalo.

"The both of you will go get your suit cases, immediately." Her voice was just above a whisper, but it was dripping with venom.

Sierra began to run, only to realize Sirius was still glaring at her. Rolling her eyes, the young girl tugged at his arm until he stumbled over, and she dragged him, literally, up the stairs the rest of the way.

"Sierra! I'm quite capable of walking up the stairs by myself!" Her brother hollered. "At least drop me! My butt hurts!"

"Ok." Sierra said with a smirk. Without any warning, the girl dropped him and turned around to watch him bump on his butt all the way down the stairs again. Sirius looked at her with an accusing gaze, but Sierra just shrugged innocently. "You told me to drop you!"

The girl turned around and whizzed off, leaving her twin mumbling incoherent nonsense while he climbed up the stairs. She ran down the hall to the very end, swung open another door and jogged up the stairs to the next floor. Living in the attic wasn't always the best thing in the world, but at least it was a room. Sierra wouldn't put it past her mother to make her sleep in the basement with Kreenin. Just the thought of the scary, schizophrenic house elf brought chills to her spine.

The attic was a fairly large room, with two beds, two dressers, one huge closet, a mirror, and a large rug in a wide-open space where the twins usually wrestled. All around Sirius's bed was the usual boy stuff. Posters of the Chudley Cannons and the Britain National Team, different broomsticks and a strangely large picture of a muggle motorcycle above his head. He had always claimed that someday, he would ride one. But, that was highly unlikely. All around Sierra's plain bed was posters of the latest group of musical witches. The White Flare. It also had random pictures of another girl, who varied in age.

The latest picture of Sierra's best friend, Casey Thomas, was her favorite. Casey had the forget-me-not blue eyes and long, stunning blonde hair that was held in a braid over her shoulder. She had a few freckles here and there on the bridge of her nose, but that was all thanks to the sun. Beside her best friend in the picture was Sierra herself. Both of the girls had muggle clothes on, and in the background was Leila cooking.

Because Leila was a muggle-born witch, and Casey was half-blood, Rose and Don had always treated the two like complete filth. Regulus would even make crude comments whenever they came around to visit. The only reason why Leila was ever allowed to visit is because the brave women threatened Rose with her life, family and reputation. In all honesty, the old hag probably didn't care for her family. It was her life and reputation she was worried about. But nevertheless, Sierra got to live with Leila and Casey for a month every summer, and the three always went out for Christmas dinner and to celebrate birthdays. If possible, Leila, Casey and Sierra were more of a family than the Blacks were.

The black haired girl walked over to her bed and slowly dropped to her knees, bringing out a large trunk from under her bed. It was completely black, with silver lining and her name carved into a silver name plate on the handle. Sirius had one identical to it, except his name was on the handle instead of her own. The large trunk, full of clothes and other junk, was dropped on her bed and soon enough, a muggle back pack full of books and parchment had accompanied it. Setting her pillow on top, Sierra starred at the pile of stuff long and hard.

"I'm missing..." She mumbled to herself.

"Your brain." Sirius finished for her, walking over to his bed and flopping down. Changing the topic with a sigh, the twin glared at the ceiling. "Mom is always angry with us. It's like, Regulus does nothing wrong. I can't wait until we go to Hogwarts. No mom.. No Don.. No Regulus.. and, we get to learn magic!"

At that, the boy's face lit up.

"Yeah.. and Casey will be there." Sierra added. "I hope I'm in Ravenclaw. They are said to be the smartest of the bunch!"

"Believe me, your chances just went down the drain." Sirius said, smirking at his sisters scowl. "Anyway, we'll probably be in Gryffindor. We won't be in Slytherin, like Mom. I remember her once saying that Dad had been a Gryffindor so since we take after our Father's good personality, there is no doubt in my mind we'll be Gryffindors."

"Yeah, Dad was great." Sierra whispered, spacing out for minute.

The room was in complete silence, until the door burst open. A pair of eyes turned around to stare at the empty doorway for a minute, worried if it was Kreenin or just one of the stupid ghouls acting up again. A pair of feet were heard coming up the stairs and soon enough, blocking a good portion of the doorway, stood Logan Black.

Their brother was fairly tall and had the handsome features their father had. Short, cropped black hair with (strangely enough) deep green eyes. He had been the only Black in the house to ever have green eyes. Though, Rose had said that her great grandmother had green eyes. He was fairly pale, like the rest of the Black children, with a more slim than muscular figure. He wore simple clothes, jeans and a t-shirt with his wand sticking out the butt. On his face was half a smile as he starred at his favorite two siblings.

"Hey guys. Worried?" Seeing two shake their heads, Logan smirked wickedly. "You should be. You know, you have to wrestle with a dragon to be sorted into the different houses."

Sierra's eyes widened, and Sirius only smirked. "Your joking."

Logan sighed and walked over to Sierra. "Yeah, I'm joking. Don't take my jokes so seriously Sierra. Do you honestly think Mom would send you to Hogwarts if you had to fight a dragon?"

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "Is that a trick question?"

Logan laughed and turned around, his back facing the twins as he walked through the door again and disappeared. "We're leaving soon, you gits."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Uh..."

_ Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Rose screeched from the bottom of the stairs.

Sierra met his eyes and grinned. "It's time to go!"

After a few minutes of getting ready, each twin was prepared for the challenge that was set before them. Throughout thick and thin, they would conquer the inevitable. They would make the impossible, possible. They would defeat the odds. The Black twins would definitely not be late for the Hogwarts Express.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Authors Note:_** This is the story, strangely enough, that I have the muse for at the moment. sigh I have a theory that since my muse flops from place to place, it's a fish, because fish flop. So... my muse's name will be Jimbob the Muse-Fish. Ok, please R/R on the story. Love ya!

Random Thought: All should download the song Pain by Jimmy Eat World. :D


	2. Train Ride

**Puppy Love**

Disclaimer: Though I would forever love to, I sadly do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter Books, or series. Though, I must admit I love her characters and plot and everything. . anyway, all the characters that have already been mentioned in the Harry Potter series are © to JK Rowling. Sierra Black, Casey Thomas and any other random chick is © to me, Kay. And about Mr. Black, Don is the actual Mr. Black that is spoken about in the books.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two - Train Ride**

Rose pushed Logan and the twins out of the fireplace, dusting them off quickly before pushing them onwards out of the shop without a thanks to the kind wizard. He had starred at the Blacks with his eyebrows furrowed, before shaking his head and continuing to sweep. Mrs. Black urged the three children faster until they had reached the train station, basically dragging a crying Regulus behind her. Reaching Platform 9 3/4, Roselyn first grabbed Logan and pulled him in front of her. She quickly dusted the dirt of his shoulders, rubbed the little bits of mud off his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The eldest of the Blacks wrinkled up his nose in disgust and quickly walked through the gateway to the train, his trunk and owl following behind him.

Rose grabbed Sirius by the collar of the shirt before he could sneak onto the platform, causing the first year to groan aloud.

"Mom..."

"Shush. Did you have a bath this morning, when I told you to? Your filthy!"

The older woman took out a comb and brushed the boy's hair neatly, putting half of his hair to one side and the other half to the other side of his head. She licked her thumb and began rubbing Sirius's face clean, wiping off all the little mud smudges and whatnot off his face. The eleven year old struggled with his life, though the firm grip his mother had on his arm kept him in place. Rose straightened out his shirt, tugged his pants up a bit and sent him through.

"Old bat.." Sirius mumbled as he walked through the wall.

Sierra giggled and walked in front of her mother, knowing that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't escape the wicked witch's claws. Rose flattened her wavy hair on top of her head, dusted off the girls sweater and made Sierra spin in a circle before she allowed her only daughter to walk through the platform to the train station.

Sierra quickly ran away from the wicked witch of the west and through the wall, immediately being sent through to a crowd of students the same age or older than herself. The girl checked to make sure her trunk and back pack were still with her before running towards the train. Best escape while she can. Soon, Rose and Regulus would walk through the wall and then the three children would be embarrassed while their mother smothered them with kisses.

The eleven year old girl kept running, her eyes looking over her shoulder to make sure her mother wasn't following her. And, at that exact moment, the black haired girl ran into a thin but solid figure. Both of the bodies fell to the ground, Sierra grunting softly as she hit the cement and a soft growl coming from the other. Rubbing her backside gently, the Black girl peeked an eye open to see the boy she had run into.

He was only slightly taller than herself, with light brown hair and cute yellow-brown eyes. He wore old, rugged clothing with the occasional patch and muggle shoes. The boy looked no older than herself, in fact. Just from a glance, Sierra could easily see numerous scars on his arms. Bags rested underneath his weary eyes, and his light brown hair was kept somewhat neat... almost as if he had brushed it quickly with his fingers. He didn't have his trunk with him, Sierra assumed he had already put it on the train, though a thin dark wood wand was seen in the pocket of his pants. As he looked at her, a sheepish smile lit up on his features and he offered a hand.

"Sorry. Need help up?" He asked, standing up to his full height.

"Thank you." Sierra whispered, taking his hand and lifting herself to her feet. Smiling at him kindly, she introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Sierra Black."

"Remus Lupin." He said, a soft blush blooming on his cheeks.

The two stood there in an awkward silence, until Sierra bent over and grabbed a hold of her knapsack and trunk once more.

"Well... I better get going.. on the train."

"Right, right. Me too." Remus said, moving to the side and allowing her to pass. "I'll - I'll see you later then."

Sierra nodded quickly, walking past him after another moment and towards the train. A very kind man helped her, there, by taking her luggage and putting it unto the train. The young girl boarded the Hogwarts Express, searching the compartments for someone she knew or, at least, one that was empty. After a few minutes of searching, she came upon a strange sight.

It was that boy, Remus Lupin, from before and he just happened to be sitting opposite her twin brother. Sirius had a look of pure amusement on his face as he looked down into the hands of another boy of rugged state. The stranger's clothes were simple and somewhat big on him, and by the state of his wild black hair, it was quite possible that he had never brushed his hair in his life. Square glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and hazel eyes were kept hidden behind the lenses.

The black girl cleared her throat softly, bringing all three pairs of eyes look at her. Sirius and Remus smiled, and the unknown boy only raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Sierra!" Sirius said, standing up and going over to wrap his arms around his twin in a bear hug. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my twin."

"We've met." Remus stated, nodding in greeting towards the girl.

"Ok... James, this is Sierra. Sierra, this is James Potter."

James smirked at Sierra, putting... whatever it was in his pocket and crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed to be inspecting her, looking her over before looking at Sirius.

"She looks nothing like you!" James announced.

Sirius sighed. "Good! I would hate to be thought of as feminine."

Sierra scowled, swatting Sirius away. Her twin shrugged and walked over to James once again, sitting beside him and getting comfortable. The girl sat down beside Remus, smiling anxiously at him.

"So, are you nervous?" She asked, first looking at Remus and then turning her gaze to James.

"Nope." James said, sitting with his back straight, chest forward and shoulders back. "I'm not worried in the slightest. I'm going to be in Gryffindor because... because Gryffindor is the best house, and I'm the best so... I fit."

Remus snorted, causing James to stare nastily at him.

"Sorry it's just... too funny."

"What? I am the best!"

"Are not!" Sirius piped in, standing with fists settled on his hips. "I, my dear friends, am the best."

Sierra laughed out loud. "Yeah, and Merlin is really a she."

Sirius's mouthed dropped. "Is h- she really?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Sirius could be really dense.

The four first years fell into a nice silence after they had finished teasing Sirius. But it wasn't long before the train whistle blew, warning the passengers of the upcoming jerk of the train starting. It caused Sierra to jump softly and the three boys to laugh. Remus was the first to end, seeing the murderous glare the black haired girl was giving her twin. Sirius, of course, was completely oblivious to it and continued to laugh and tease her for a good fifteen minutes. After that, Sirius and James once again huddled into their circle-thing and looked in awe as they poked at the... whatever it is that James held firmly in his hands. Remus spaced out by himself, looking out the window of the train as they left the city and entered the country-side. Sierra sat, tired, though once her eyes landed on the compartment door, they never left.

She was supposed to find Casey on the train. Sierra wasn't sure if her best friend was coming to look for her or... she was supposed to go look for the blonde. After looking at the door for a good half-an-hour, Sierra realized that no matter how long and hard you starred at something, it wouldn't open. At least, not when she tried it anyway. Someone could probably open things and blast holes in walls at their very will just... not her.

_It would certainly be interesting, though._ Sierra thought to herself. _Blasting holes in the wall just by looking at it._

After another half an hour, Sierra finally stood up and went to exit the compartment.

"Where're you going?" Sirius questioned, his brows furrowed.

"I'm going to look for Casey. You know.. my best friend." Sierra replied, now standing in the hallway and looking into the compartment. "I'm afraid she got lost or something. Want to help me look for her?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Maybe."

The three boys spoke at the same time, and after a look at each other, Sirius shrugged. "Alright... lead the way."

The four first years began to wander the hallways of the Hogwarts Express, peeking in rooms in search of the blonde. The numbers of checked rooms grew. Ten. Eleven. Sixteen. Twenty. It seemed like the search would never end.

"Man this train is big." James complained, leaning against the wall. "You know, I bet if we just stayed in our compartment, she would have found us by now."

"Oh stop whining." Sierra said. "There can't be too many compartments on this train."

Opening the next compartment door, the four students gasped at the sight that lay before them. Eyes as wide as saucers, looks of utter disgust on their face, the first years watched the eldest Black son kiss a very pretty third year girl. She had long, jet black hair that seemed to almost suck the light out of the compartment, and beautiful blue eyes that really grabbed people's attention. She, it seemed, had already dressed herself in her school robes. According to the badge on her robes, she was in the same house Logan was. Gryffindor.

The girl was the first one to noticed them as they watched the two make-out. She broke off the kiss and burst into giggles, only a slight tinge of red forming in her cheeks. Logan stayed oblivious for the moment, until the girl pointed a slender finger in the first years direction. Logan turned around and once he caught sight of the four, his eyes could've popped out of his head. His face matched the color of the red carpet, embarrassed at being caught.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" The eldest of Blacks inquired nervously, his voice raising slightly.

"We're looking for my friend." Sierra replied quickly. "What in earth are you doing with her? Your... your basically married to Nadia!"

"Sh!" Logan hissed, standing up to bring both the Blacks into the compartment. Remus and James followed anyway, too nosey to let this slide out from their grasp. "Don't you say a word to Mom!"

Sierra nodded quickly, easily understanding why Logan didn't want this information to be returned to their vicious mother. Sirius, on the other hand, smiled evilly once Logan's deep green eyes rested on him. His face color slowly drained from it's beat red color.

"Sirius Gordon Black, don't you dare."

The twin gave in, though he still enjoyed how he could make Logan's face change colors so quickly. As Logan sat down again beside the unknown girl, an uncomfortable silence overcame the compartment.

"Awkward social moment..." Remus whispered to himself, a hand running through his shaggy, light brown hair.

"I'm Aislyn." The girl announced, sitting up straighter in her seat. "Aislyn Apple."

All nodded towards her, save Logan who... already knew her, in fact.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said, eyeing Aislyn for a moment.

"Sierra Black." Sierra followed.

"James Potter."

"Remus Lupin."

She smiled a very warm and kind smile. Logan grinned as he watched her, and slowly moved closer to her. Aislyn lifted her blue eyes to look at him, and her head rested on his shoulder lovingly.

"Ew..." Sierra thought aloud, causing Sirius and James to nod in agreement.

"Maybe we should be going..." Remus said, making the decision for everyone. "We'll... see you around."

James gave one final disgusted look at Logan and Aislyn, before opening the door. Unfortunately for them, someone seemed to be blocking the doorway.

"Uh... hello? We want to go." James stated, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius and Sierra seemed to die on the spot, both mentally shrinking down in size.

"Heh.. Hey Nadia." Sirius said, turning around to look at Logan and Aislyn who sat there comfortably. "Uh.. wh-what're you..."

"Oh shut up, Black Jr. #1, I already know."

The hair on the back of Sirius's neck seemed to lift in extreme hate at the name, a barely audible growl coming from his mouth. Nadia had started calling the twins Black Jr. #1 and #2 a long time ago. In fact, it was the first day that Logan and Nadia had met. Logan had hated her then, and hated her now... to this day.

From inside the compartment, Logan watched Nadia carefully, his eyebrows furrowed. He wouldn't put it past the Slytherin to hex Aislyn... and himself... right now. The two betrothed eyed each other for a moment until Nadia huffed and walked away, her hips swaying dramatically. Just the action caught James's attention, though not for the reason most would think.

"You'd think after walking like that, she'd break her hips or something..." James muttered, all of the first years still watching her walk down the hall. "I mean, watch!"

He got out of the compartment and stood in a comfortable position, before walking off down the hall, copying Nadia's walk almost exactly. Turning around like the models you see on muggle television, the Potter boy strutted back to his friends, eyes battering femininely. Walking up to Sirius, he wrapped an arm around his buddy and battered his eyes some more.

"Oh Sirius! Your so cute."

James took this perfect opportunity to pinch Sirius hard on the cheek, like any grandparent would. Sirius head wiggled softly, and by the time he got his cheek back, it was red from how hard the pinch had been. Sirus growled once again and chased James all the way down the hall, and all the way back to their original compartment. Sierra and Remus followed silently behind, Sierra finally giving up in the look for her best friend.

_I'll see her later._ Sierra thought to herself, chocolate brown eyes looking to Remus. _Until then... I have Remus to talk to._

The four first years spent the rest of their long day in the small compartment, sometimes chatting away feverishly and other times, napping and starring out the window. It had gotten dark pretty fast as they all starred out the window, watching the many trees and whatnot go by in a blur. Sierra had fell asleep many a times, almost always her head ending up on Remus's shoulder. Now, she can't really deny the fact that Remus's shoulder is overly comfy. Not to mention, he smelt really good. Sierra enjoyed the smell of pine and cinnamon, and fell asleep on Remus's shoulder once again breathing the scent in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Authors Note:_** Ok, so my chapters vary in size. They won't always be that big, just... sometimes. ¬.¬ don't blame me! blame Jimbob my Muse-Fish! he keeps nagging at me. not to mention li... mutters about how she gives poor kay a deadline oh I'm pressured all around to get this finished. AND HA! IT IS! runs away with glee oh, R/R!


	3. Boys Will Be Boys

**Puppy Love**

Disclaimer: Though I would forever love to, I sadly do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter Books, or series. Though, I must admit I love her characters and plot and everything. . anyway, all the characters that have already been mentioned in the Harry Potter series are © to JK Rowling. Sierra Black, Casey Thomas and any other random chick is © to me, Kay. And about Mr. Black, Don is the actual Mr. Black that is spoken about in the books.

----------------

**Chapter Three - Boys Will Be Boys**

As the train began to slow down, Sierra woke up from her deep slumber to find her head rested comfortably on Remus's shoulder. The smell of pine and cinnamon woke all her senses immediately and the young girl sat stiffly upright, one of her hands lifting to rub the kink in her neck. Chocolate brown eyes flew to the window, where nothing could be seen outside except the darkness of night. Remus, who seemed to have been sleeping himself, yawned softly and stretched in his seat. Sierra and Remus hadn't been the only two tuckered out. With his mouth hanging open only slightly and his head pressed into the window, Sirius continued to snooze, a small puddle of drool on the seat already. James seemed to be the only one whom had stayed awake the whole train ride, and he looked as bored as hell. On his lap sat a miniature creature of some sort... it looked like a deer though long horns protruded from it's head. Sierra tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing as she examined the... thing.

"Is that a..."

"Stag." James finished, answering her question. "My dad gave it to me for my birthday. And yes, it is alive and it does move so please don't try and kill it."

Sierra blinked several times, before she shook her head and looked around, realizing for the first time that all four of the first years had forgotten to change into their robes.

"Bloody hell..." The Black girl groaned, rubbing her temples.

"What?" James asked with a sigh.

"We forgot to put our robes on!" Remus gasped, jumping up and grabbing his trunk down from the shelf above them.

James and Sierra followed suit, waking Sirius in the process thanks to the loud _thuds_ of trunks falling to the floor. The three just pulled their black robes overtop of their muggle clothing, not bothering to change into school uniform. Well... Sierra didn't really have anywhere to change, unless she wanted to go down to the far end of the train to get to the bathroom. And, she didn't have time for that. So because Sierra wouldn't leave, the boys were forced to wear their muggle clothing underneath as well.

As they finished slipping their robes on, the compartment door slid open to reveal Logan's happy face.

"Ready?" He inquired, looking over the four first years. "I guess not. You know, everyone else already changed into their uniform."

"I guess we'll be original then, right lads?" Sirius announced, a wicked grin on his face.

James nodded and stepped past Logan into the hall, leaving his trunk behind for the train steward to pick it up for him. Remus shrugged an 'okay' and followed James, giving Sierra a 'your-brothers-insane' type of look. Sierra couldn't help but giggle. From behind Logan, Aislyn wrapped an arm around him and hugged him gently. Her blue eyes landed on the Black twins, and she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. The Sorting Hat never makes mistakes."

Logan gave his younger siblings a thumbs up before his girlfriend dragged him away into the crowd of students walking hurriedly in the hallway. They all seemed excited about watching the Sorting. Or maybe they were just hungry. Either way, they were all fairly impatient to get out of the train, and into Hogwarts.

Sirius and Sierra met each others eye. "You ready?" Sirius whispered, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Definitely."

"Alright. We'll have to tackle our way through, but we'll survive."

----------------

It could be compared to a rampaging herd of wild moose or... a cluster of blind sheep, but the many first years just poured off the train like water. All of the younger students seemed to cluster together, trying to find their way around. Thankfully, in the dark of the train station, there was a light. Well, a voice, but a voice that brought relief to many of the children.

"First years! First years, this way." Called a deafening, harsh voice. "First years!"

Blindly, the young ones all moved towards the voice calling for them, some even being pushed from the older students who rudely seemed to enjoy bullying them. Sierra, who was holding onto Sirius's arm tightly at the time, was dragged all the way towards the voice, right to the front of the large gathering of first years. James and Remus followed them silently, though presented themselves proudly beside the Blacks.

All four pairs of eyes looked up towards the large being. Well, it was either a bear or a monstrously huge man. A tall, grizzly, scruffy man who could bee ten feet tall and four feet wide. He seemed to wear skins that he had made himself, that... could be seen as pretty in an unique sort of way. The man had head and facial hair that was as black as coal, and small beady eyes that were seen behind his chubby cheeks. You could almost see a broad grin on his face if you looked hard enough through his beard. From the crowd of first years, Rubeus Hagrid could almost be a tree of some sort. Though, not very bark-like and more furry-ish.

"Why, 'ello there." Hagrid spoke softly, catching them off-guard. They had been expecting him to scream or bellow, but yet there was an unknown softness. Suddenly, he seemed a lot friendlier in the four first years eyes. "Well, I don't need anything to tell me that you're a Black." The giant said, nodding at Sirius. As his eyes rested on Sierra, recognition dawned on his face. "You too."

"Yup!" Sirius stated proudly. "How did you know?"

"Ye look like yer brother, Logan, 'cept the eyes differ." Hagrid looked at Sierra, then Sirius, and back to Sierra. "Twins?"

Sirius and Sierra nodded together.

"Well, ye goin' ter introduce me to yer friends?"

"I'm James. James Potter." The hazel-eyed boy said. He was still astonished that he had finally found someone that was scruffier than himself!

"Remus Lupin." The other boy mentioned, nodding curtly. "Your Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"That's me." The giant announced, smiling from ear to ear. "I know yer Dad."

Remus smiled brightly and nodded quickly. His Dad, Jonathon Lupin, went from school to school sometimes on ministry business. He had met Hagrid on his way around Hogwarts this year, trying to make friends with the man in hopes of getting a friend for his son. Also, he was there to see the new tree put in at Hogwarts. But, this was no ordinary tree. It was basically alive, and tending to be very hostile towards anything that it could reach. It's branches would viciously whip and attack anything within distance, or the whole trunk would bend over just to squish you flat. Dumbledore had claimed that it was a strange liking for the tree that had caused him to buy it. No one knows otherwise.

Hagrid looked up from the four first years and scanned the bunch of children silently.

"Everyone here? Good. Let's get goin'."

The students followed in Hagrid's wake, chattering feverishly with each other eagerly about Hogwarts and what they had heard. The biggest conversation topic at the moment? Houses. What house would who be in? Gryffindor seemed the most popular. Than Slytherin, Ravenclaw and lastly, Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's were seen (stereo typically, of course) as wimps and stupid people. In all honesty, they were the few people chosen for their strengths in loyalty and trust, smarts and kindness. Ravenclaw were usually the browners or.. the people who got the best marks. True, the Ravenclaw student was usually very clever, but they were also very patient and neat, and even if they did act superior from time to time, they were still formidable people. The people who wanted to be in Slytherin, and probably got in, were the dark, untrustworthy, cheater sort. None of the other houses really liked them, because of their untrusty personality. But above all houses, Gryffindor was seen as the gold medal. Gryffindors were bold, incredibly trustworthy, honest and very hard-working people. Who wouldn't want to be in _that_ house?

"Alright, four ter a boat." The large man bellowed as he sat down in a boat all for himself, watching carefully as all the students began climbing into the closest boat they could find. As a lanky, black haired boy shoved his way through to a nice looking boat, Hagrid frowned. "Easy now. No need to get rough."

The boy looked at Hagrid, before rolling his dark eyes and turning to a blonde friend of his. The blonde boy just smiled and laughed, his eyes looking at his lanky friend before smirking cruelly at the Keeper of Keys. The giant-man just shook his head and watched the others, mainly his new-found friends.

Sirius had sat down in a boat with James and Remus, leaving one spot open for anyone to come along and take it. Soon enough, a small round boy scurried into the boat, looking nervously at Sirius, James and Remus before looking down at the floor. The three boys just watched, trying their hardest not to laugh when the pudgy boy kept twitching and flinching at every little thing. Soon, Sirius was dropping things purposefully or stomping his feet on the floor just to get the small first year to flinch.

"C-could you s-stop?" The mousey boy whispered, his eyes meeting Sirius's for a brief second before he looked at the floor once again.

"Sure." Sirius shrugged, before turning around to look ahead. Just then, his wand fell for the ten thousandth time. "Oh, whoops. Sorry, my bad."

"P-please!"

"Alright, alright..."

_Thud. Twitch._

"STOP IT!"

Sirius and James giggled silently.

"I apologize for these two." Remus spoke softly, smiling kindly towards the boy. "They're both idiots, and need to get a life instead of picking on people. I'm Remus, by the way."

All eyes turned to the stuttering boy, after the two boys ceased their scowling at Remus.

"I'm Peter P-Pettigrew." He said, smiling slightly.

"Peter? I'm James, and that's Sirius." Crossing his arms over his chest, Potter boy took off his glasses for a second to clean them. "How about we stop making introductions. We should make everyone figure out who were are by themselves. I'm tired of saying my name."

"How will they do that? People can't just look at you and know your name. Plus, I like saying my name." Argued Sirius, after he was finished scaring Peter by starring at him wide-eyed. "Sirius Black. It really just rolls off the tongue."

"I somehow agree with Sirius. People don't just... know your name. You have to tell them first. Plus, it's polite to introduce yourself." Remus wasn't even facing his fellow boat passengers anymore. Instead, he was looking down at the water as the boat suddenly drifted off away from the dock.

"But, mine doesn't roll off the tongue like Sirius's does. Mine is better said when you say it hatefully."

"James Potter." Sirius spat, glaring at James.

"See?!"

As the three friends argued, Peter listened and giggled quietly, enjoying himself very much so. Soon enough, all attention was on him once again when James finally noticed.

"I don't whine! Look what you two have done... Even Peter's laughing at us."

"You, James." Sirius interrupted. "He's laughing at you."

James put a crushed look on his face and turned away, unable to think of a comeback that would sound smart.

"Where's Sierra's boat?" Remus asked out of the blue.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I think she found her friend she was looking for on the train, and sat with her and two other girls on another boat somewhere." After a moments pause, the Black twin added. "Jeez, I hope she's on a boat. Wouldn't it be crazy if we forgot her on the train?"

Sirius turned around only to be on the receiving end of a warning glare from Remus. "What? What did I say?"

All eyes turned from Sirius to ahead of them as 'oos' and 'awes' filled the air, the sight of Hogwarts causing even the boys to gasp in amazement. It was certainly a beautiful site. The old, medieval looking castle was nestled high up on a mountain of sorts on a small island not far into the lake. Flame torches lit a pathway from the shore to the front doors, and the light from the windows topped it all off with a homely sort of look.

The corners of Sirius's lips twitched upwards in a smile, and looking from Remus, to James, to Peter, the Black twin announced in a whisper.

"Well blokes, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

----------------

**Authors Note:** Yay! that's done. Sorry, I didn't get to the sorting. Will next chappie!


	4. Sorting Hat

**Puppy Love**

Disclaimer: Though I would forever love to, I sadly do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter Books, or series. Though, I must admit I love her characters and plot and everything. . anyway, all the characters that have already been mentioned in the Harry Potter series are © to JK Rowling. Sierra Black, Casey Thomas and any other random chick is © to me, Kay. And about Mr. Black, Don is the actual Mr. Black that is spoken about in the books.

This story also features _Hound of Hell's_ Logan Black, Nadia Smith, Aislyn Apple and Alani Carter. My friend _Danielle_ owns the characters Rose (Not Roselyn, Sirius's mom) Jonestone.

----------------

**Chapter Four - Sorting Hat**

The walk into Hogwarts after they had docked the boats seemed so fast. Most of the eyes were still wide with awe at the magnificence of the castle. The boys had immediately huddled together in their little group, with Peter following them because… he felt like it or something. It wasn't long until they met up with Sierra, who, in fact, had actually gotten on the boat and found Casey, the girl she was looking for on the train. In addition to that, another girl was met. Lily Evans, a pretty red head with amazing green eyes. So all in all, the seven first years huddled together in a large ball as they followed Hagrid. They entered through the first doors and up a fleet of stairs, ending towards another large set of doors with a strict looking, young woman standing in front.

Hagrid quickly handed the children over to the professor, before saying his good-byes and waddling back down the stairs towards his own hut. With all eyes now on the almost frightening lady, Minerva MacGonagall stood tall and proud as she looked over this years batch of young witches and wizards.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The professor announced, her gaze skimming over the eleven year olds. "Soon, the sorting ceremony will take place, where you will be placed into your proper house and shown your house table, where you will eat. There are four houses in total; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Please remember, every house has handed out their own fair share of amazing witches and wizards. Your house and house members are like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in the house dormitories, and you may even want to spend your free time in your house common rooms."

Sirius looked confused by something. Without raising his hand, the black haired boy interrupted the monotone speech. "What if we have friends in other houses? They're family too, right? Are we aloud to go into the Forbidden Forest? What about Hogsmeade? Which house were you in? Slytherin I bet. Your dressed in green!"

McGonagall's dark eyes landed on Sirius, and a large weight fell on her shoulders. _Great... another Black._ "In fact, no. I'm the head of Gryffindor house. If you please, Mr. Black, let me finish."

Sirius blinked simply, before turning to James. "I don't know if I want to be in Gryffindor anymore. Honestly, who wants a former Slytherin to be the head of Gryffindor?"

"I was never in Slytherin, Mr. Black. Now please, be quiet." McGonagall seemed to be grinding her teeth as she spoke with Sirius, her temper slowly ticking away into nothing. "As I was saying… During your stay at Hogwarts, your triumphs and achievements gain points for your house, while any disregard for the rules will loose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup."

"And quidditch?" The lanky boy from before said, his greasy black hair falling in his face, hiding his dark eyes. "Can we try out for quidditch?"

"No, Mr. Snape. You must be in your second year to join your House Quidditch team, with very few exceptions."

McGonagall's gaze swept over the bunch of students, noting the similarities between Mr. Black and another young girl. _Twins, I expect. Double trouble means absolute hell for me._ Minerva could already feel the migraine coming on, and a hand rose to rub her temples. As the group quieted down, the green clad lady turned around and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

Sirius, James and Remus followed right behind the young professor as she lead the way down a narrow strip in between two different tables, right up to the very front where an old hat waited patiently on a stool. Once again, the students crowded around at the front and watched as the woman unrolled a very long piece of parchment and stood just behind the stool.

"I will call your name, and you will approach the hat and slip it on your head. Then, you will be sorted into your houses."

"That's it?" Sirius asked, very loudly. "Just slip a hat on my head? I would've thought we would've had to battle a troll or something."

The whole hall burst into little giggles or full out laughs. Sirius looked around, flushing softly.

"Yes, Mr. Black. You just slip the hat on your head." Shaking her head with a small grin on her face, Minerva read the first name.

"Aberman, Jak."

A tall, neat looking boy scurried up to the stool and slipped the hat on his head. After a moments silence, a rip in the hat opened like a mouth and muttered inaudibly. Soon, it shouted loud into the hall.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Aiken, Julia."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Arkwell, Harrison."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Baker, Kayn."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sierra."

Her stomach had been tying itself in knots, double knots, triple knots, and any other knots there were. With a look at her twin, Sierra bit her bottom lip softly before Casey pushed her forwards gently. The Black girl walked slowly up to the stool, looking at McGonagall nervously before taking a seat and slipping the large hat over her eyes.

'_Ah..._' The voice was coarse but reassuring as it whispered in her ear. '_Smart girl, you are, smart girl... I see a hidden bravery, and a pure honesty within you. Very good... very good... You have a twin, no? Sirius... Sirius Black. Trickster, eh? Yes... I see... An older brother... Logan. Logan was a good boy, Gryffindor he went to. Your parents... Roselyn and Darek._' The sound of someone knowing her real father's name made her heart skip a beat. '_Yes, I know your father. Smart lad, like yourself, very kind... Gryffindor, he was. Your mother, Slytherin. The odds are against that, as is your heart. Gryffindor, you go, young Sierra._'

"GRYFFINDOR!" It announced.

Sierra took the hat off her head and sat it gently on the stool, giving it a soft kiss before running along towards the Gryffindor table and sitting down beside Harrison Arkwell. He was a handsome boy, with short blonde hair and light brown eyes. He smiled at her, before his attention and Sierra's returned to the sorting hat. Sirius sat on the stool, the hat sitting limply on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It announced once again, this time Sierra joined the cheering section at the Gryffindor table.

Sirius, unlike Sierra, just wiped the hat off and skipped all the way down to the table. Sadly, he missed the stool so the Sorting Hat lay crumpled on the floor. McGonagall scowled at the first year and once again placed the old hat on the stool, apologizing for Sirius as she dusted it off. Sirius, on the other hand, was sitting contently beside his twin at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm Sirius." He said, extending a hand in front of Sierra to Harrison. "Sirius Black."

"I know." Harrison said, smiling broadly. "You know my name."

"Harrison Arkwell." Sierra added, smiling first at Harrison and then at Sirius.

Logan and Aislyn had moved down from where they were sitting, to across from the twins and Harrison. The eldest Black couldn't help but grin in pride and Aislyn smiled along with him.

"Great!" Logan laughed, looking at both twins. "Now, I can watch you two like a hawk and make sure you don't get in trouble."

The happy look on Sirius's face fell immediately.

"I'm kidding. I'm just happy you're in Gryffindor." Aislyn nodded in agreement, before resting her head on Logan's shoulder. The third year wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist again, smiling happily at Sirius before once again looking at the crowd of other students. "What happened to your friends? James and R... Raymond... R..."

"Remus." Sierra interrupted. "Remus Lupin."

"Yeah! Him! Where are those two?"

Sirius spun around in his seat and looked at the crowd, searching for the two faces of his friends.

"There. Beside the small, mousy looking boy. That's Peter, by the way. Peter Pettigrew."

Logan nodded, turning his attention to Sierra. "And your friend? Casey? Is she here or did you leave her back by the boats with Hagrid?"

Sierra shook her head, grinning as she pointed to the blond. "There! There's Casey and.. the girl sitting on the stool is my new friend, Lily Evans."

All eyes turned to the small red head sitting calmly on the stool, the Sorting Hat too big for her so it fell down her face and hid her eyes from view. Sierra held her breath. She had only just met Lily, but she was such a kind yet outspoken person. It would be a shame if she weren't put into Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat announced.

Lily jumped off the stool and sat the Sorting Hat back down on the stool, looking over to Sierra and jumping up in excitement. The red head ran over to her newest friend and squished in between Sirius and his twin. Lily squealed and hugged Sierra, before looking at Sirius with furrowed brows.

"You're.."

"Sirius Black."

Lily smiled and nodded slowly, before turning to Logan. "And you're.."

"Logan Black." He stated simply, looking at Aislyn soon after. "And Aislyn Apple."

Aislyn nodded curlty to the red head, and Lily nodded in reply. Now, all Sierra had to do was hope Casey got into Gryffindor and she would be all set for friends. Sirius.. the same for James and Remus. Peter, he could live without but it would be cool if Peter came along. He could make him twitch again.

Slowly, the line moved on. Finishing all surnames that began with E, F, and G. The sorting was certainly longer than people thought. But nevertheless, almost all the students still looked on without the slight bit of boredom in their faces. It was either to watch siblings get sorting, relatives or simply a friend's relative. It's a thing... older brothers or sisters go crazy about what house their younger sibling gets sorted into.

"Irish, John."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A while later.

"Jameson, Thomas!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jonestone, Rose."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

After Rose had taken a seat at the table, right near Logan and Aislyn, all Gryffindor first years once again turned their attention over to the brown haired boy that soon took a seat on the stool. A few students from the Slytherin table shook their head and laughed under their breath, noting his patched up clothing. Logan cursed Lucius Malfoy under his breath, eyeing the fourth year Slytherin boy. Sierra and Sirius, though, weren't paying attention to any of that. Their line of focus was on Remus.

Right off the bat, a soft gasp escaped the rim or, 'mouth', of the Sorting Hat, causing Remus to flinch and jump softly. Remus seemed to look so small.. smaller than he did before. It was if he just shrank down in size. Finally, the Sorting Hat murmured a few more incoherent things before shouting.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus sat still for a moment, took off the hat and set it down on the stool. At that moment, he looked different. It was almost as if he was just a hollow shell. Slowly, Remus crept over to the Gryffindor house and sat down. McGonagall took that as a cue, and continued.

Sierra, Lily, Sirius and Harrison crowded around Remus as he sat down, patting him on the back in congrats for coming to Gryffindor and hoping to bring him back to his regular state. Though, the young boy just sat and nodded, looking down at the empty plate in front of him. It took a few minutes to take his stare off the plate, and into someones eyes. Sierra hugged him softly, looking at him gently.

"You ok?"

Remus nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just fine."

----------------

"First years? Follow me, please! I'm the prefect of Gryffindor follow me! First years? I'm prefect! Please follow!" A very short, sturdy girl cried as she waved her arms high in the air. Really, she didn't need her arms to flail all over the place. Her ginger red hair caught everyone's attention almost immediately. "Hello! Follow me! My name is Molly Andrews!

The Black twins, James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Casey followed the short girl as she smiled and chatted with any random person politely. Sirius and James seemed to be off in their own world, talking about whatever came to mind with Peter following close behind. Remus, Lily, Casey and Sierra, on the other hand, walked silently after Molly, yawning. Thankfully, all had been sorted into Gryffindor house. Casey had said that she had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw, but fortunately, she was put into Gryffindor at the end. It was late, all stomachs were full and what they needed was a good nights rest.

"Alright." Molly said after they climbed a few fleets of stairs, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "This is the fat lady. She guards Gryffindor tower. To get in, you must say the password. If you don't, she won't allow you inside. The current password is 'mimbulus mimbletonia'. Don't forget it."

Molly turned around and said the password loudly and clearly, nodding curtly at the fat lady as the woman in the portrait let them pass. She led the first years through a large whole in the wall and into Gryffindor common room, where they were greeted by the bright colors of red and gold everywhere. A fireplace burned brightly on one of the walls, and tables with chairs were seated neatly about for those who did homework or studied. It was definitely homier than the, "Noble House of Black" was.

"The boys dormitories are to the left. Girl's dorms to the right. Go ahead! If you ever need my help, I'll either be here or... somewhere else." With that, Molly turned around and shuffled up the stairs on the right side up to the girls' dorms.

Sierra stretched and yawned softly, causing Lily to follow and then Remus. James and Sirius had already planted themselves on a couch in front of the fire, with Peter off to the side on a comfy looking recliner. Casey looked as if she was sleeping while she stood. Sierra clapped Casey and Lily on the back, before looking to Remus with a soft smile.

"Remus, I don't know what happened when you were sorted but... I'm just happy you're in Gryffindor with me." Sierra grinned tiredly, before walking past the shaggy boy and up the stairs. Lily and Casey followed suit, both too tired to stay up later than they already had.

Remus watched for a moment as Sierra climbed up the stairs, then slowly walked over to the couch and sat in between Black and Potter. He looked from one to the other, noticing the devious look to their faces, and smiled softly.

"What're you up to?" Remus inquired, raising an eyebrow curiously.

James only smiled.

"Well," Sirius began, looking from Remus to James, and back again, a mischievous smirk from ear to ear plastered on his face. "Now that we're free from our parents..."

----------------

**Authors Note:** Mua ha. Done. I'm tired, it's almost one in the morning and I watched Dodge ball and collateral. I'm going to sleep, and then edit this thing in the morning. Don't mind my random note to myself. It's there because I felt like I wanted to know. XD anyway... chow!

Random Note to Self: When Ron is in his first year, Charlie Weasley is 18.


End file.
